cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Roberts
Nathaniel Mark Roberts (born 11th May, 1978) is an English professional wrestler signed to British Championship Wrestling, where he performs under the ringname Nathan Roberts and is set to debut in the promotion shortly. Nathan debuted in professional wrestling in 1998 for the original Three Lions Wrestling promotion based in Surrey, England. Early life Born in the residential district of Knightsbridge, West London. Nathan grew up much better off than the average child, Nathan grew up living with his four older siblings, he is the youngest of five and is the only one to continue on the Roberts wrestling legacy. Nathan knew little about both his late father and professional wrestling until the age of fifteen when he discovered a pair of wrestling boots and wrestling trunks in a box in the home garage, they were commissioned by his father for Nathan to wear when he grows up if he chooses to follow in his dad's footsteps. When Nathan discovered the wrestling attire, he took them to his mother and had many questions which later led to his love for professional wrestling and what would later become his profession. Wrestler Professional wrestling career Early Career (1997 - 1999) Shortly after discovering his families history and the link to professional wrestling he began training at the infamous Nigrum Carbasa training academy at £12,000 for a years worth of training. After 14 months of training, he was offered a last minute debut for Three Lions Wrestling, he drove over to Surrey and made his debut against Tommy Nithercott in winning effort from a botched cravate which turned into a neckbreaker that would later become his finishing manouvre. Three Lions Wrestling (1998 - present) On the fourtheen of February, 1998, 3LW announced that Roberts had signed with them and would enter in the White Lions 16-man tournament in which he won and earned the right to challenge Mikal Veratti for his world championship. At the Insurgence PPV on the third of April, 1998 Roberts defeated Mikal Veratti for the title and holds the record for the longest championship reign in 3LW history at 541 days.He left the promotion to move to the United States with the mother to his unborn child/fellow 3LW Wrestler Jordan Everlind. Absence( May 2004 - May 2014) When Both Aspen and Leah-Beau became infants, Nathan left professional wrestling for a ten year period and began to enjoy Los Angeles life with his new family whilst working from home whilst Jordan returned to professional wrestling until they relocated to Washington for a job at Insurgence Pro Wrestling. Insurgence Pro Wrestling ( May 2014 - August 2014) On his 36th Birthday, He made an appearance on the third episode of IPW, Roberts attacked Alex Kross with tag team partner Dylan C. Lawliet in which they dropped him head first onto the ring steps which rendered him temporarily disabled. From then on, the BlackList(Roberts & Lawliet) began attacking various fan favourites and members of the IPW roster in aims of receiving contracts. In the August, they were offered a payment to leave IPW alone and to remain away from the promotion in which they agreed however IPW went out of circulation due to a lack of funds and the threatening of legal action against the promotion by Alex Kross. By this time, Nathan was already champion and vacated the championship. Second absence (November 2014 - September 2015) In the November of 2014, Jordan fell pregnant with their third child, Nathan had agreed to leave professional wrestling for the pregnancy to support his wife and help with the two elder teenagers. However, when the baby was born, Jordan suggested Nathan should return to wrestling to provide more income to support their growing family. Pro Wrestling Alliance (February 2016 - May 2016) Nathan debuted on the premier episode of PWA: LIVE! By defeating Bobby Johnson and later held an impressive record of only one loss which was to Big Bronson on Episode 2. At the first PPV, Roberts won the PWA International Championship against Jay Tong and rivalled with Tong until the promotions closing. Semi-retirement (May 2016 - June 2017) Nathan left professional wrestling to move back home to the UK to help train his son Aspen and helped him flourish in the British wrestling scene. 'Return to IPW (June 2017) In April 2017, Jordan acquired the assets of the original IPW and rebranded the show however a ghost was looking to haunt for their revenge. Personal life Nathan and his present wife Jordan Roberts, née Everlind have three children together, Leah-Beau, Aspen and Sofia. Nathan semi-retired in July 2016 and later left retirement for a return match against Alex Kross at IPW RISE. In September of 2014, Nathan opened the Knightsbridge Wrestling Academy which is an exclusive training facility which is known for opening the doors for new talent such as Shaun Taylor and Jack Union. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Cravate Neckbreaker - 1998-present ** Saxon Lock'' (Cross leg based submission move) - 2000-present ** Saxon Slam(Uranage) - 2014-2015 * '''Signature moves' ** Front Chop block 2000-2001, 2015-2017) ** Punt kick (2014) ** Spinebuster(2014-2015) ** Capture suplex (2015-present) * Managers ** Jordan Everlind * Wrestlers managed ** Aspen Roberts ** Jordan Everlind ** Leah-Beau Roberts * Nicknames ** "The Anglo-Saxon Aristocrat" ** "White Lion" ** "The Pride of Britain" ** "Knightsbridge's Finest" * Entrance themes ** "U Mad" by Vic Mensa X Kanye West instrumental (May 15, 2014 - Present) Championships and accomplishments Three Lions Wrestling * 3LW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Insurgence Pro Wrestling * IPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Alliance * PWA International Championship(1 time) External links Twitter Category:Wrestler